


Alleyways

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Het, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with Haytham Kenway in a dark alley leads to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyways

It is full dark but the streets of Boston are anything but quite. A whole host of sounds and smells assault your senses as your eyes adjust to the night sky. 

You shouldn’t be here, this area is restricted and redcoats patrol with alarming frequency. You slink down a dark alley between two buildings as you spot guards in the distance. Perhaps your night time thievery was not the best plan you have come up with and are feeling distinctly trapped.

Something brushes your shoulder. Startled, you turn around sharply cursing the distinctly girly squeal that leaves your lips.

‘May I ask what you are doing here?’

Uh-oh. Caught. A large male hand rests on your shoulder; his tone is one of authority. My, he sounds less than impressed at finding you here.

Mind racing overtime, can you come up with a plausible excuse so that they won’t throw you in jail? You hesitate, watching the tall figure beside you. Hidden partly in shadows, you can just about make out his silhouette and get brief glimpses of him as the gas lamps flicker. You notice that he isn’t wearing a uniform, well not a redcoat one at least. His accent is crisp, refined but clearly English however, so you are not holding out hope he isn’t a member of the authorities.

Further down the alley a guard marches noisily past the gap that you are both currently hiding in and the stranger draws further into the shadows, pulling you along with him.

‘Hey!’ You protest out of habit, everyone seems to try manhandling you, but actually you think that getting out the way is a very good.

Glancing up, you can just make out a firm jaw and strong aquiline nose. His face is partly in shadow and also partially hidden by a large tricorn hat but his eyes are boring into yours, a slightly eerie gleam from the moonlight.

‘Who are you and what are you doing here.’

You shrug his hand off your shoulder, not liking his commanding tone.

‘I could ask you the same question,’ you shoot back, impertinently.

The stranger’s brow furrows, you watch him rake his eyes over you, taking in your appearance and your attitude, you can practically see his mind ticking over and trying to deduce for himself what is going on.  
You have made your mind up as well, clearly he is hiding here. This man is no guard and you doubt he is up to any good considering that he is also hiding in the shadows, avoiding guards. You have nothing to fear from him.

‘So what’s your name,’ you ask offhandedly as you glance around looking for some possible exit, not really interested in the response. You are only stalling for time.

Silence. You hadn’t realised that silence could be labelled as ‘huffy’ but without uttering a word disapproval and irritation radiate off this man. A quick look at his face and he doesn’t appear as if he is going to deign to answer. 

Eventually he says with an air of impatient reluctance, ‘Haytham Kenway.’

God that voice. A deep, sensuously silky baritone; if you weren’t currently in a lot of trouble you could spend a little time getting to know Mr Kenway, even with his attitude.

‘Well Mr Kenway. It looks like both you and I are trying to get out of this restricted area without alerting attention. Any ideas?’

He is eyeing you suspiciously, probably still wondering exactly what you are doing here and how much to tell you about himself or trust you. That is fine by you, you don’t trust anyone.

Easing along the building, the wall along your back, you reach the far side and sneak a peek around the corner. Damn! More guards. Quickly you whip your head back around the corner out of sight but your brain curses that the guard may just have caught a glimpse of you as he pivoted at his post.

Turning back to Haytham, eyeing him up and thinking furiously of something to do. He stills, head cocked to one side, listening intently. Faint clicking of boots on stone are approaching.

Shit.

Light casting off your new found friend you can now see that he is fairly smartly dressed and not particularly old. A few lines crinkle around his eyes and mouth, a dark ponytail has the beginnings of grey but he looks like a man that takes good care of his body and appearance. 

You have the beginnings of an idea. Haytham is well spoken and reasonably attractive, well, what you can tell in the dim light anyway. Hmmm, well this could just work, you think; if you are both lucky. 

Hurrying back towards him, Haytham seems shocked when you begin to unfasten your clothing and positively alarmed by the time you forcibly grab the lapels of his jacket, dragging him downwards towards you. He stiffens as his lips connect, a little awkwardly at first with your own. Making a small noise of protest in his throat, he attempts to straighten but you anticipate and wrap your arms around his neck.  
Jumping slightly, you force Haytham to have to catch you or let you tumble to the ground. He decides, correctly, on the former, hands supporting your thighs as you wrap your legs around his waist.

His hat is knocked off in your embrace, fluttering to the ground you catch a glimpse of long dark hair, tied with a ribbon, tanned skin, a strong nose, chin and jaw and a flash of cool grey eyes. His firm body presses the full length of yours, pushing you back towards the wall, back braced against it for support. Warm hands skim along your thighs, kneading the flesh slightly and beginning to create a tingling feeling in the pool of your stomach.

Despite his initial protest your kiss is deepening, lips parting to allow tongues to dance together, his hips grinding between your legs. You slide your hands under his jacket, coming into contact with more cloth but underneath you can feel the underlying warm muscle heating your fingers.

You make deep pleasure filled noises low in your throat, perhaps a little louder than was necessary, breaking your kiss with a gasp just as you catch sight of a red flash out the corner of your eye.

Haytham’s eyes follow yours, you can see his breathing is heavy and lips pink tinged and kiss swollen. Glancing to the opening of the alley where a guard is standing watching the pair of you, rifle almost drawn.

‘What’s going on here then?’ The guards tone is harsh and guttural.

The redcoat is eyeing the pair of you suspiciously but the suspicious is turning to mirth as he takes in your dishevelled appearance, bodies wrapped around one another and the two of you in a compromising position in a dark alley. 

You grin inwardly; the simple guard is making the connections you wanted him to make. His leer in your direction tells you that this is going to be too easy.

Your partner quickly drops you as your legs slid down to the ground, body gliding enticingly along the front of his. You feel a distinct bulge in the front of Haytham’s breeches as your body rubs along his. Well seems someone was getting excited with your little game. 

He hastily rearranges his dishevelled clothing and you catch him looking almost embarrassed. You both turn towards the guard, Haytham is pressed against the back of you, the firm line of his body and his excitement pressed into your backside. Shifting your weight, a seemingly innocent manoeuvre, brushes your body further along his and you grin inwardly as he makes a small helpless noise in his throat. He takes a large step back, making a show of picking up picking up his fallen hat.

‘Well, err, we were-‘

You cut across his bumbling, ‘We were just looking for a quiet corner.’ 

Giving the guard a cheeky smile he grins despite himself. 

His rifle is hanging loosely at his side and he hasn’t called for other guards, so he clearly doesn’t think the pair of you are a threat. More fool him. You could probably take him out while he stands there leering like a fool and during your little exploration of Mr Kenway you felt a few concealed weapons in places it would be hard to check. Haytham is clearly no push over either. This stranger was an interesting specimen indeed.

‘You aren’t supposed to be here.’

‘I know, we are very sorry, we didn’t think anyone would be around.’ You couldn’t be any more sickeningly fake sweet if you were batting long eyelashes at him, but he swallows it up.

‘Yeah, well,’ he motions you both out ‘this area is restricted, you two better clear off before you get in trouble.’

Giggling, blowing kisses and murmuring heartfelt thanks to the guard you grab the jacket sleeve of Haytham, dragging him after you as you both make a sharp exit towards more crowded and distinctly safe areas.

‘What the hell was that?’ He growls when you are both out of earshot of the redcoat.

You simply smile at him ‘got us out in one piece didn’t I? And a thank you for saving you from being arrested would be appreciated.’

You notice he closes his eyes, face set in a ridged line of exasperation. He must be counting to ten, you watch him, amused by this impossibly uptight arrogant man who kisses like a god and gets caught up in the moment of grinding his body against yours in dark alleys.

Haytham opens his eyes, in the better light a frosty winter grey; he looks down at you before giving a grudging, ‘thank you.’

‘You are more than welcome,’ You smile sweetly at him and he gives you a look that clearly says don’t push it.

‘You couldn’t have tried something a little less…’ his hand waves back and forth in the air, he struggles for the words, looking distinctly embarrassed, a small flush of pink across his cheeks.

Laughing playfully, ‘Well where is the fun in that Mr Kenway? Avoided awkward questions didn’t we, he thought we were just two people having quick shag in a dark corner.’

You notice he blanches slightly at your bluntness before trying to change the subject. Cleaning his throat, ‘You still haven’t told me what you were doing.’

Giving him a secretive smile, you aren’t going to answer that anytime soon, you quickly dart off away from him and towards a crowd of people on the bustling Boston streets. You hear him calling after you in irritation but he makes no move to follow, allowing you to slip back anonymity.

 

 

A few days and quite a few drinks later at the Green Dragon, a familiar face catches your eye. Who should approach but your paramour from a few nights ago? Same clothing, same haughty look on his face, same air of insufferable self-confidence. 

You smile in amusement as he approaches. Really the man does swagger around as if he owns the place. His hands clasped behind his back, posture ridged, he strides with purpose towards you. My, someone really should bring him down a peg or two. Perhaps it would be fun to play with Mr Kenway, just a little?

‘Mr Kenway, frequented an alleys recently?’ You purr at him, teasing.

He smirks and directs a self-righteous grin in your direction, ‘Very amusing, seems more your area of expertise than mine.’

You laugh off his catty remark, clearly Haytham is not a man that likes to me made fun of. Perhaps his ego is a little bruised from being outsmarted and abandoned earlier. 

He carries on in a condescending tone,

‘I did not require your help but it is clear you required mine to pull off your little…stunt.’

Chuckling at his attempt at bravo, what a conceited man, ‘Someone thinks highly of himself.’ 

He smirks before stepping closer, ‘May I get you a drink.’ His voice is low and intimate; there is an infliction there that tells you his true motives. It would appear that someone enjoyed themselves a little too much a few nights ago.

Looking him over, you now get a good chance to see the full Haytham in the light and my, my not too bad. You brazenly glance appreciatively over his body making sure he is aware of your scrutiny. He merely raises one perfectly arched eyebrow, a hand clasped behind his back the other now drumming on the wooden top bar beside you.

Haytham takes a healthy step in your direction putting the line of his body tantalisingly close. You can feel the heat radiating off him and inhale a sharp freshly scrubbed scent. 

He takes a deep breath, nose almost in your hairline as he leans over, lips pressed against the curve of your ear.

‘If you wish to continue this game my dear, then I have a room upstairs.’

Well there was a bold invitation for someone you barely knew, especially when his attitude suggests one of contempt. Well, you think, someone clearly thinks he is irresistible and you decide you are going to soften his arrogant ego just a little bit.

You give him a wicked smile in mock consideration as he pulls away, ‘And why would I want to do that Mr Kenway?’

‘You enjoyed our little ah, get together a few nights ago. You kissed me remember my dear’

‘I was eluding the authorities and you came in handy. It wasn’t even that good of a kiss, Sir.’ 

Actually it was. A toe curling, meltingly good kiss, but no use letting him know that.

His eyes flashed dangerously, you had just wounded a very big male pride. ‘I believe I still owe you for the previous night. I was an unwilling participant in your little charade.’

‘Shrugging in feigning nonchalance you turn back to the bar, eager for another drink. He persists.

‘Don’t you wish to continue and see what may come of our joining?’

‘No.’

‘No?’ His tone is genuinely surprised.

You give a small smirk as you empty the remains in your glass, ‘I enjoy telling you no, I don’t think many people do that.’

He laughed a deep, rich chuckle, ‘No they don’t’

He was edging ever closer, the hem of his long coat brushed your legs, you were both practically pressed together, but in the crowded bar no one paid you any notice. There were one or two other people who were doing far more intimate things than you and Haytham.

Leaning forward, his soft wet lips brush against yours, briefly and almost chaste. He tasted delicious and you press a little harder, tongue darting out to lick his pouting full bottom lip. 

Pulling away you see the self-satisfied grin on his face. He knew you were enjoying it more than you were letting on.

A clatter to the left and the barman deposits drinks beside you on the bar. Haytham waved him away with a bundle of coin and an impatient flip of his hand. The man duly skulked off.

Pulling your body closer he returns to the task of exploring your mouth with his own. Haytham’s kisses are tantalisingly arrogant, much like the rest of him. His lips bruise against yours again, passionate tongue demanding entrance to your mouth, tangling with your own. He leans his weight against you until your back is pushed against the solid wood of the bar.

You feel a hand slide down the front of your body. Quickly he had inched through layers of clothing and you feel a solid warm hand cup your groin. Breaking away from his kiss you manage to hiss out through clenched teeth,

‘What do you think you are doing?!’

His lip quirks and he wiggles his fingers causing a shiver to run through your body. You swallow, hard.

‘Let’s see how you like it,’ he replies, voice low and dangerous and fully of an exciting promise of rough sex.

Shifting his body into a better position, you are effectively trapped between him and the bar but it also, thankfully, means no one can really see what he is doing as his fingers dance across your most intimate area.  
‘We can do this here!’ You protest even as you part your legs a little wide, thrusting your hips forward in order position his long dexterous digits more against your clit. He feigns ignorance, casually glancing over your head to watch other bar patrons.

A slow sensuous rhythm begins, with his index and forefinger sliding against you with a practiced ease as if he knows just the best way to make your body personally react. 

You glance up at his face, his masculine profile striking, humour running through his eyes as he gives you a quick cheeky smile that takes years off his appearance.

Your fingers dig into his coat sleeve for something to hold onto as he inches lower, dipping to your opening and finding you wet. Oh he is going to be insufferable after this.

The rough pad of this thumb continues its delicious dance over your pulsing nub, rubbing in firmer tighter circles as your arousal increases. You notice his eyes wander down to you occasionally checking your response making sure he had gauged it just right. He is so close he can probably see your pupils dilate and feel your heavier breathing. Your hips being flexing of their own accord, back and forth, desperate to reach a climax.

You give a soft moan as he slides one thick finger inside of you, a second soon follows. Your thighs are clenching and knees beginning to quiver. You are getting so close to orgasm, this isn’t the best place to be doing this but it only seems to spur you on more, eagerly watching the passing faces in the crowd for a sign they can tell that a tall dark man is finger fucking you in the middle of a crowded tavern. 

Leaning back against the bar you notice a moment of panic cross Haytham's features as he looks behind you.

With his free hand (the one not currently in your underwear) he picks up his glass, raising it and bringing it to his lips for a drink of the pale amber liquid. There is only a small amount left in his glass but he doesn’t finish it. A quick glance over your shoulder and you can see the retreating figure of the barman to the opposite side. Haytham side eyes you and smirks. That would have been awkward. 

Once out of eye line he downs the rest of his drink in one fluid movement, ignoring your muffled cried of pleasure as his fingers pick up their tempo. Long digits slid further into your west pussy, caressing along your inner walls, his thumb continuing its work across your engorged clit. You will admit he is good at this, despite being a complete arse about it.

You are close, so very very close, just a few more flicks, your body panting, screaming for just a little more... he must realise, he leans forward slightly nose brushing your cheek as lips caress your jawline before descending on your neck where he sucks and bites the sensitive flesh there.

As your orgasm crashes over you, the warm build-up of pressure in your stomach releases in a wave of quivering muscle and blurred vision. You bite down on his coat clad shoulder to stop your small gasps of pleasure. You wouldn’t want the whole bar to know what you were up to.

Gasping for air you want nothing more than to sink to the floor in a pile of liquid feminine goo in post orgasm bliss. The press of Haytham’s body and is hands still on you all that are keeping your weak legs upright. He straightens, carefully extracting his fingers from your body. They come away wet and glistening. Haytham smiles a self-satisfied grin in your direction before licking his fingers purring ‘hmmm my favourite flavour.’

You narrow your eyes at him. Making sure your clothing is presentable you grab him by his coat and spin him around.

‘You said you had a room here, get up the stairs. Now.’ Your tone is not one to be trifled with.

A small push to his back and he saunters off to the stairs without so much as a backwards glance. Following him, infuriated at his boldness and his manipulation but determined that this frustratingly sexy man is going to be doing that again. Preferably in a bed. With his mouth.

Heading upstairs he leads you to one of the bedrooms of the tavern. You both almost don’t make it into the room grabbing him on the landing for another hot searingly wonderful kiss as he kicks the door open.   
His hands and your own are everywhere, roaming still clothed bodies with a fierce wanting. Haytham kicks the bedroom door closed just in time for you to pin him against it. 

Mouths never leaving and feeding hungrily at one another, you undo the buttons on his too damned complicated coat, tugging it open finally to reveal a dark, blood red waistcoat and crisp white shirt sleeves. 

Eagerly you wriggle a hand between your bodies, sneaking it into his white breeches where is closes around a firm, red hot erection. Haytham makes a small choking noise that is lost in your exploring mouth as his hips buck towards you.

Soft lips part from yours as he pulls back sharply. Snatching your hand away from its gentle caress of his cock; he grabs both your wrists in one large male hand and flips you until your back is braced against the wood panelled walls. Pinning them above you head. 

Grinding the front of his body against yours, you squirm in delicious anticipation as the hard length of him rubs against your stomach and groin. Just a few superfluous layers of clothing and you could have that glorious hardness embedded into you. Your lower body tightens at the thought and you let out a small frustrated groan.

Haytham releases your hands only because he needs both of his to diverse you of your clothing. Excited and slightly fumbling hands slide across your body, caressing a hip, brushing the curve of a breast, exploring gentle as he strips you.

Lips soon follow his hands, tantalisingly warm kisses trailing down your neck and across your collar bone. He nips playfully, tongue lapping at your skin before blowing a cold jet of air. You can’t help shiver all the way to your toes from his teasing. 

Dark grey eyes roll up to look at you, his stare is intense as his mouth works across your body, drawing a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently on it. He sucks more of your breast into his mouth, tongue lapping at the heavy flesh. Teeth clamp down around your nipple until you voice protest at the rough treatment. He eases off, stretching it between his teeth tugging at it until you tell him to stop. The second breast receives the same treatment and he bites down firmly leaving a small imprint of his teeth. You know you will have bruising there tomorrow.

Your fingers tangle in long dark locks. You realise you are probably balling your hands painfully in his scalp as his mouth travels a delicious path down your body but Haytham doesn’t seem to be protesting, only continuing to lick and suck and caress you with his tongue and mouth. 

Reaching behind him, you grasp one end of the dark red ribbon holding his hair and pull gently. A cascade of ebony, grey flecked waves falls forwards, brushing bare skin and tickling you. You suddenly have a desire to rub all the softness across your naked body. Haytham seems younger, with all that hair framing his face, his grin more cheeky than arrogant.

Finally naked you are eager for more of Haytham’s enticing mouth on your body. Reverently, you hope his talented tongue is about to slide between your legs since he is in that direction but, disappointingly, he stands.

However the disappointment is fleeting as you only have a few moments to brace yourself when arms wrap around you and he tugs upwards until your feet leave the wooden floor. Your body is wrapped around his, hands on his shoulders and legs around his waist.

He walks, a little unsteadied with you in his arms, and to be honest your think he is doing well given his age and your extra weight he is carrying towards the bed.  
Haytham slides onto the mattress with an almost effortless ease, you still cradled in his arms. Your back connects with soft bed and slightly scratchy sheets, as his solid frame follows you down, trapping you under him. 

Settling between your parted legs his lips eagerly begin exploring yours again.

You can still feel him, hard and ready and eagerly rubbing against your own swollen clit through his breeches. Flexing your hips up to meet his you give him silent encouragement that you want him inside you, right now.

Haytham murmurs ‘patience’ as he draws his lips away, taking the warm comfort and the taste of whiskey with him.

He kneels above you on the bed and shrugs out the opened waistcoat, letting it fall behind him to the floor. As he begins unlacing the neck of his shirt you sit up on the bed to help him. As much as you were enjoying the show of a slow striptease of his delicious body, you have already come once and are eager for more. You are more than ready to have him sink into your body and are anticipating that first delightful penetration, the slow enticing slide of him into you.

With Haytham busy with his shirt you take the opportunity to get him out his trousers. Undoing the buttons at the front, he has nothing underneath and you smile wickedly. Sliding his clothing to mid-thigh, a hard and impressive erection is freed mere inches from your face.

The muscles in Haytham’s stomach and chest bunch as he pulls the shirt over his head. Still tangled in the clothing, head covered by loose billowing shirt, you take the chance to dart out a tongue to run the length of his swollen cock. A startled moan comes from above you. His body stills and you continue exploration.

Running the pad of your tongue along his cock you delight in the silky smooth texture of its skin, underlying firmness twitching excitedly under your touch.

His shirt is suddenly discarded on the floor in a flurry of white, his head thrown back in supplication as your mouth works on him, his chest heaving rapidly in excitement.

You slowly work small cat-like licks up the length and you can feel Haytham shudder in pleasure above you. Running your tongue along the perineum causes a deep guttural growl to escape his throat which quickly turns into a sharp hiss of breath as you suck the tip in gently.

Strong fingers tangle in your hair offering encouragement for a moment as your head bobs the length of him, squeezing the shaft slightly between your lips.

After only a few strokes Haytham reluctantly pulls your head away, your lips parting from him with a small wet pop. He opens his eyes to look down at you, lips parted and eyes heavy with lust. He gives you a gentle push away from him so that you are sprawled back on the bed. 

He looks over you appreciatively with a look of a man getting everything he wants. So much for teasing him a bit and bruising his ego. So much for saying no, you think. But you couldn’t possibly conceive of saying no right now, not with him naked and ready and so talented with that mouth.

His body covers yours and you raise your hips up to meet him, expecting him to sink his aching erection into you and begin to push himself into you hard and fast over and over again. However he hesitates, naked body sliding the length of yours, erection pushed enticingly against your thigh. It slips between your legs rubbing against your clit, through your folds, just at the entrance to your pussy but never giving you what you want, what your desperately need right at this minute.

His tongue is warm and soft but insistent against your own, carefully exploring every inch of your mouth and leaving the taste of him lingering, even when he pulls away.

Haytham’s mouth travels down your body as he inches ever lower. You know his goal and your lower body clenches in delicious anticipation, if his kisses are any indication he is going to be wonderful. Soft hair tickles across your bare skin on his way down, firm kisses raising goosebumps as he goes.

Raising hips to meet him as he reaches the junction of your legs, you can’t help a small frustrated moan as he skips by the area entirely, focusing instead on nipping playfully at the inside of your thighs. Teeth skin into the skin there and your wriggle, eager for his mouth to be in other places. You can feel his warm breath blowing across your wet pussy and it only increases your arousal.

His eyes dart in your direction and you can see the mischievous gleam in them, he is teasing you. You resolve not to give him any more ammunition; you are certainly not going to beg him.

You don’t have to. Each press of his mouth is like a small electric shock as he manoeuvres back up the inside of your thigh, his nose brushes in between your legs and you open them wider, enthusiastically.

Haytham’s mouth is on you and it is the most wonderful sensation as he gently laps along your outer lips. Pushing forwards his dexterous tongue slips into you. 

Head thrown back against the pillows, you buck against him wildly looking for more, more pressure, more sensation just more in general. 

‘Please, more.’ You entreat him. So much for not begging.

He chuckles, placing both large hands on your hips to hold you down against the bed while he begins his assault.

His mouth is impossibly insistent, working over your hardened nub with abandon, massaging it with the pad of his tongue, flicking it gently. Latching on he suddenly sucks violently, drawing yet more sensation from you.

You are only barely aware that you are wiggling uncontrollably under him, screaming, begging, crying out, hands tangled in his hair encouraging him but his upper body pinning your lower manages to keep you fairly restrained to allow him to finish his word.

An explosion of coloured stars across your vision as you come, Haytham’s name leaving your lips. Your lower body is tingling, clit pulsing all on its own but your lover continues lapping, sending aftershocks down your spin enough to make your toes curl. 

It is too much and you are too sensitive, you have to beg him to stop.

Rolling his eyes insolently up at you, he smirks before giving one last kiss to your aching pussy and crawling back up the length of your body.

Haytham looks far too please with himself, you want to reach for him, grab his cock and make him beg but you don’t have a chance. Lying boneless and sated against the bed, he flips you over quickly onto your stomach while you are still groggy. He pressed the warm weight of him along your back, pinning you face down on the bed. Arching up under him, your body slides along his, soft hairs on his chest tickling your back.

Parting your knees with his legs, you are spread wide before him. He grabs your hands, entwining his fingers with yours and stretches them over your head. The smallest shift of hips and his cock sinks into you in one fluid movement and you groan in pleasure.

He starts slow, just the smallest flex of hips, gently thrusting back and forth in shallow motions. You try and raise your own hips; push back onto him for more friction but his weight is frustratingly pushing you into the mattress, there is not a lot of room for manoeuvre. 

Turning your face to the side he dips his head, kissing your eyelids, your cheek and jaw, any place on your face he can reach.

Impatient for more, with all your strength you manage finally to push back from the bed forcing Haytham up and off you. You manoeuvre him onto his back on the bed as he chuckles, ‘Impatient little kitten aren’t you?’

His arrogant smirk is back as he lounges back against the pillows, dark hair fanned out against all that white, naked and sweating. He looks like some sort of fallen angel, a temptation or maybe even the devil himself. 

You don’t response to his teasing, instead crawling over his body until you straddle those lean toned hips and sink back onto his cock.

It is glorious from this angle. Hands on his chest, brushing through the hair there or caressing a nipple, his hands automatically slide to your waist as you begin to buck onto of him, finally able to set a pace you so desperately want. 

Circling your hips, using thighs and leg muscles you ride him, dancing your body along his not caring of any sort of rhythm, just pleasure. You notice his eyes slip closed and his breathing becomes heavy.  
Haytham is biting his lip in an effort to not lose control, he doesn’t want his mask to slip and be anything other than the self-assured man he portrays. 

Seizing advantage to turn the tables on him for his little stunt downstairs, you reposition yourself, leaning forwards to grip the headboard. It places your breasts tantalisingly close to his face. Your nipple brushes his lips ever so lightly and it sends shivers down to your stomach.

Haytham’s eyes snap open, his gaze unfocused. Raw passion passes through him like a shadow as he watched eagerly he bounce and sway just within his reach. He can’t help it, instinctively raising his head just a fraction to roll the hardened peak across his tongue, lapping at it gently and tugging with teeth. His nose nuzzles the soft mound as his mouth works across your breasts, sucking and producing the most exquisite feeling that you could be convinced your nipples were directly connected with your clit.

Haytham sucks and it tightens things low in your body, unable to contain the rising pleasure from the rhythmic pulsing of his cock inside you, his fingers bruising into the soft flesh of your hips, the scrape of your clit across his pubic bone. Your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave, muscles contracting it tears a gasp from your throat. 

You can’t keep moving, your hips and legs become still but Haytham is not long behind. Heavier breathing and a soft grunt, the almost painful twist of fingers against your skin let you know he has finished.  
He pulls you down for a final kiss, more gentle and less insisted thanks to post orgasmic bliss. His arms wrap around you in a hug. You feel you may be crushing him, lying sprawled across his chest; softening cock still inside you, but Haytham doesn’t seem to mind. His chest rises and falls rhythmically under yours, your head tucked neatly under his chin as you both doze sated and happy.

 

 

A few hours later, you rummage across the bedroom floor looking for all your missing clothing, trying, as usual, to make a sharp exit. It is never a good idea to stay in one place too long and who knows how dangerous Mr Kenway may actually be.

Arms full of clothing a shift behind you lets you know he is awake. You glance around to see Haytham rousing from sleep as he turns to you, bleary eyed but voice its usual perfectly refined drawl, ‘And where do you think you are going?’

You eye him up; naked, wrapped only in a thin sheet, hair mussed, pale skin pink tinged from kisses, bites and sex he looks thoroughly fucked, dishevelled and delicious.

‘I need to go.’ You say.

‘No you don’t, come back to bed.’

Still hesitating, he shuffles the sheet down, exposing himself fully to view, evidently already recovered for the first bout of lovemaking and ready to go again judging by the growing erection between his legs.  
You laugh at his flagrant attempt to entice you, ‘You really think you are God’s gift don’t you.’

‘I didn’t hear you complaining earlier. Come back to bed, let me prove it to you some more.’ His smugly arrogant smirk is back in place.

Lying there, he does look devilishly enticing, lounging like some sort of great relaxed predator or maybe a Greek god. 

Oh well, you think, what could it hurt?

Dumping your clothes back on the floor you saunter back to the bed watching the heat in his eyes increase. He licks his lips watching your naked form shimmy back towards him. You may as well let him try and prove his masculinity since he seems so eager, just for the next hour, or maybe two.


End file.
